Fraw Bow
Fraw Bow (or Fraw Kobayashi after her marriage to Hayato) is a major character from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Her only voice appearance was in Episode 3, The Battle of A Baoa Qu Role in MSGoR Throught the series, Fraw Bow is the only character to not have a significant purpose in the show, but in the original Gundam, she is a childhood friend of Amuro Ray. Character 'Voice' The voice of Fraw Bow is provided by Sadie Manchesky. She started voiceover for the upcoming episode, The Battle of A Baoa Qu episode. Her character has only appeared in a non speaking cameo appearance in the Tragedy in Jaburo episode. Manchesky used her regular voice for Fraw Bow. In December 2012, she was replaced by Katy Vandecastle for both Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: A Christmas in Solomon and Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX: Amuro Returns productions for 2012 and 2013. Vandecastle's voice was pitched in Audacity just enough to sound like a close-copy of Manchesky. 'Personality' Because Fraw Bow barely made an appearance, this is what MSGoR's creator, Nick De Leon has to say about her. "I believe Fraw Bow is like my friend Anna. She seems to be there for you in your most desparate need." Biography With Amuro's parents separated and his father Dr. Tem Ray frequently away on business for the Earth Federation's V-Project, Fraw takes it upon herself to make sure that the perhaps charitably-described "engineering nerd" or "mecha otaku" eats, sleeps, bathes, lives in some degree of cleanliness, and, when we first see her, follows military evacuation orders. At first, Fraw stuck with Amuro, attempting to help out her childhood friend whenever possible. However, as Amuro's fights continued and he ended up becoming attracted to other women, such as Matilda Ajan, Sayla Mass and Lalah Sune, she found herself drifting apart from Amuro. However, she found comfort in fellow MS pilot Hayato Kobayashi, who had laid out his insecurities before her. Relationships Fraw has only had two relationships within the Gundam on ROBLOX series. Fraw is currently married to Hayato Kobayashi. Amuro Ray Fraw and Amuro initially were in a relationship in the beginning of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It is revealed in A Christmas in Solomon when her crush and future husband, Hayato is seen injured. She tells him "He's got a crush on Sayla, knowing him he's such a nervous wreck, he tried to ask me out and said that every girl he knew thought he wa a weirdo (gay in the explicit version) when he really ment that I'm like a sister to him." Hayato laughs but Fraw still has faith that Amuro could make his "asking out problems" work with Sayla. Hayato Kobayashi In the same Christmas special revealing Fraw's previous relationship with Amuro, she begins to show her affection for Hayato when she admits that she worries for him. From that point onward the two begin their own relationship with each other and even marry after the One Year War. In Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, it is instantly revealed that Fraw had adopted Kikka, Katz and Letz and that Hayato and Fraw Kobayashi are to expect a child. Trivia *Fraw's voice actress, Sadie Manchesky is credited as "Sadie Solper" in the credits of Episode 3, The Battle of A Baoa Qu. This is because she has gotten married, thus making her the only cast member in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX to get married after the production she appeared in. *Fraw Bow is the first character to have her voice actress replaced. Her current voice actress is now Katy Vandecastle. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Characters of Federation Descent Category:Federation (ethnicity)